


Hoge Hakken

by ColThKnighthold



Series: Mijn oude nederlandse verhaaltjes [1]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, een uit de hand gelopen ruzie, eind goed al goed, en Jimmy Choo schoenen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColThKnighthold/pseuds/ColThKnighthold
Summary: Tom houdt van hoge hakken.





	Hoge Hakken

**Author's Note:**

> Ik heb dit oude verhaaltje eindelijk uit de kast gehaald en afgestoft en een bij gewerkt. Bedankt voor het lezen.

Tom kijkt naar zijn kleine broertje, die maar slechts tien minuten jonger is en eigenlijk twee centimeter groter is dan hij. Maar zoals hij zich al meerdere malen in interviews, had laten ontvallen, compenseert Tom dat door meer in zijn broek te hebben. 

Het interview dat ze op het ogenblik hebben is een ramp, waarin Bill weer eens zijn mond niet kan houden en er weer van alles uitflapt. Dat hij zo graag verliefd wil zijn, op zich niets nieuws, was een van de weinige normale uitspraken. Maar dat ze naar Los Angeles willen ver-huizen en dat Bill niet op vrouwen valt en dat hij geen leven zonder Tom kan voorstellen dat ze altijd in het zelfde huis zullen wonen en dat er dus eigenlijk geen plaats voor een relatie is, schieten Tom totaal in het verkeerde keelgat. Hij voelt zich zelf steeds bozer worden, maar er iets van zeggen midden in een interview is niet zijn stijl. Hij wacht af. Hij luistert nauwelijks meer naar zijn broer of de interviewer, hij zit slechts te bedenken dat zijn leven nu definitief een leugen is. Hij zegt zelf immers ook nog steeds dingen die allang niet meer waar zijn. Zo vertelt hij nog steeds dat hij niet in de liefde gelooft, dat hij zichzelf niet in een langdurige relatie kan zien en dat hij net zoals zijn broer hetero is. 

Alle drie uitspraken zijn allang door de waarheid achterhaald, maar dat weet niemand, zelfs zijn broertje niet. Niet dat Bill iets op zal op vallen als het niet met hem zelf te maken heeft, want daar is Bill veel te egoïstisch en egocentrisch voor. 

Het maakt Tom misselijk. 

Dit is niet het leven dat hij nog langer kan en wil leiden. Het is niet eerlijk. Hij heeft alles voor de droom die Bill had opgegeven, want dat was de band, Bills droom. Hij wilde alleen maar muziek maken. Hij wist toen nog niet wat dat allemaal met hem zou doen en vooral niet dat zijn broertje over hem heen zou lopen en zijn gevoelens niet in acht zou nemen. Hij had altijd gedacht dat ze een team waren, maar de afgelopen vier jaar hadden hem hele andere dingen geleerd. Alles draait om wat Bill wil. Zelfs met deze nieuwe cd; hij had andere nummers op het schijfje gewild en zeker niet “Automatisch” als eerste single willen uit brengen, maar had iemand geluisterd, nee! 

Altijd was hij degene geweest die dan uiteindelijk maar toe gaf dat Bills ideeën de betere waren al was het alleen maar om een ruzie met zijn broertje te vermijden. Er waren immers nog twee jongens in de band en die zaten zeker niet op een ruzie te wachten en dus had hij zich weer geschikt. 

Tom kijkt op als Bill op staat en weg loopt, het interview is over. Hij mag weer in de auto, volgens Bill de enige plek waar ze nog alleen kunnen zijn. Hij heeft de twee ruwharige teckels in zijn armen als hij naar de auto loopt voor Tom uit. 

Tijdens de rit babbelt Bill tegen de hondjes terwijl Tom rijdt. Hij is blij dat hij zich op het ver-keer moet concentreren want hij haat die beesten, die ook zijn huis, een gehuurd appartement in Berlijn delen. Hij vindt de twee grotere honden die het viertal compleet maken, een labrador-mix en een Duitse korthaar, nog wel gaan. Hij nam die laatste ook vaak mee naar de studio toen ze nog met het album maken bezig waren, maar die twee kleine keffers vindt hij niets en dan te bedenken dat Bill daarmee in bed slaapt.  
Nu ja zolang hij er niet bij hoeft te liggen kan dat hem weinig schelen, maar het feit dat hij ze soms uit moet laten als Bill er geen zin in heeft maakt hem wel boos.  
Hij voelt het borrelen in zijn lichaam, hij had nooit gedacht dat hij zich zo ongelukkig kon voelen. Hij denkt aan de grote messen die in een blok in de keuken van het appartement staan. Hij denkt aan het touw dat in het opberghok ligt en zelfs aan de aspirines in het medicijnkastje in zijn badkamer. Hij wil weg, er is geen plek op aarde waar zijn tweelingbroer hem niet zou kunnen vinden. 

Maar dan denkt hij in eens aan zijn echtgenoot, want dat is wat Baptiste inmiddels geworden is. Ze waren in Las Vegas getrouwd, toen Bill weer eens iets alleen ging doen, want dat kon natuurlijk wel. Hij ging nooit ergens zonder Bill heen, behalve als hij naar een club ging op om een meisje voor een nacht op te duiken, want dan mocht hij wel alleen met haar terug naar het hotel, maar anders was Bill er altijd bij. 

Maar Bill had de nasynchronisatie van die twee films gedaan, een ‘fotoshoot’ in New York en nog een paar dingen, die hij zich nu niet meer voor de geest zou kunnen halen. Die dagen was hij alleen geweest.

Die dagen van die laatste film waren de beste dagen in zijn leven geweest. Hij had zich zo vrij gevoeld, hij was namelijk toen alleen met Baptiste geweest, die nog zijn minnaar was. Heer-lijk! Ze waren hele dagen het bed niet uit geweest. Dat zijn echter geen gedachten die hij tijdens het rijden kan hebben. Daarom denkt hij terug aan de eerste kennismaking met Baptiste. Het was begin dit jaar geweest, eind januari zo schatte hij. Ze waren toen bezig met het schrijven van teksten voor het album. Dat was in ieder geval waar Bill mee bezig was. Hijzelf zat op het internet. Hij had YouTube besnuffeld en niets bijzonders gevonden en was toen iets over fashion voor Bill gaan zoeken. Hij was op een impressie van een ‘photoshoot’ gestuit voor een of ander blad, hij kende het niet en ook nu was de naam hem alweer ontschoten, maar de images niet. De jongen die daar poseerde had hem sinds die tijd niet meer losgelaten.  
Toen was zijn beroemd zijn handig geweest om het Franse fotomodel dat een jaar jonger was dan hijzelf te kunnen ontmoeten. Gewoon tegen Bill zeggen dat ze naar een of ander fashion-event moesten en zijn aan kleren kopen verslaafde broertje kon dat natuurlijk niet aan zich voorbij laten gaan. Bill had even vreemd opgekeken dat Tom meewilde, maar had er verder niets over gezegd.

Het was zelfs te makkelijk geweest toen om Baptiste, backstage te ontmoeten, gewoon achter je broer aanlopen. Bill zo te gebruiken had hem eerst heel erg schuldig doen voelen, maar na de eerste zoen van Baptiste was hij dat gevoel heel erg gauw vergeten. 

Het huwelijksaanzoek was ook zo iets geweest. 

Baptiste had hem gebeld, toen hij in New York was met Bill. Hij had niets te doen terwijl Bill druk was met de vocals voor de nieuwe cd op te nemen. Aan de telefoon had Baptiste gevraagd of hij niet voor een paar dagen naar Las Vegas kon komen. Natuurlijk had hij dat leuk gevonden, maar dat kon niet Bill zou hem niet willen missen en dat had hij Baptiste ook gezegd. ‘Net iets voor jou, Tom, om niet op je eigen trouwerij te verschijnen. Nou goed dan, dan trouw ik wel met een handschoen. Maar die moet je me dan wel per expres op sturen, want ik heb helemaal geen handschoen van je!’ 

Hij had een hele tijd verbouwereerd naar de telefoon in zijn hand zitten staren.  
‘Is dat jou manier om iemand ten huwelijk te vragen, want erg romantisch is het niet. En je denkt toch zeker niet dat ik daar op in ga. Ik had van een fransman zoals jij toch echt iets beters verwacht!’ 

Achteraf had hij dat beter niet kunnen zeggen, want dat was in Baptiste ogen een uitdaging gebleken. Hij was er voor naar New York gekomen en had Tom mee genomen naar een van de duurste restaurants en hem daar met champagne en rode rozen en een met zwarte diamanten bezette wit gouden ring ten huwelijk gevraagd.

Nu was het alleen nog zo dat niemand het wist. Zelfs zijn moeder had hij niets verteld, hij zou niet weten hoe. Bovendien weet hij ook wel dat zijn moeder zich verheugd op kleinkinderen. Niet dat hij zichzelf ooit als vader ziet, maar als hij haar moet vertellen dat dat nooit gebeurd. Ze is net zoals iedereen er van overtuigd dat Bill wel degelijk homo is, ook al ziet hij dat zelf heel anders. Hij wil het gewoon niet zien en Bill is heel goed in het niet zien van dingen. Hij ziet zijn broer immers ook niet staan. 

Inmiddels zijn ze zijn bij het appartement aangekomen en opnieuw is Bill sneller en loopt Tom dus noodgedwongen met de koffers te zeulen, terwijl Bill niets anders draagt die rottige hondjes van hem. 

Al Toms opgekropte frustratie komt naar boven als hij de koffers eindelijk in de gang heeft staan en de deur met een harde klap die door het hele appartement resoneert heeft dichtgeslagen. Hij vliegt zijn broertje aan. De honden beginnen te blaffen. Maar hij hoort niets. Planten-bakken en ander in de gang aanwezig meubilair wordt in de vechtpartij vernield. Zelf komen ze er ook niet zonder kleerscheuren af. Het bloed vloeit, Tom weet zeker dat zijn neus gebroken en is en dat hij meer dan een paar blauwe plekken heeft en hij ziet er uit als de krabpaal van Kasimir de kat van zijn moeder. 

Bill ligt op de vloer, hij kan zien dat hij nog ademt, hij heeft geen puf om naar hem toe te kruipen om echt te kijken hoe het met hem gaat. Hij haalt zijn telefoon uit zijn zaak en belt het alarmnummer en dat is het laatste wat hij zich herinnert tot dat hij wakker wordt in het zie-kenhuis, want een andere conclusie kan hij niet trekken als hij naar het plafond van de witte kamer staart. Hij hoort stemmen en kijkt om en daar zit Baptiste, samen met Gustav en Georg en geen van hen kijkt vrolijk. Tom heeft zelf het gevoel dat zijn hoofd op exploderen staat en hij geen gevoel in zijn armen of benen. Hij weet niet of dat goed of slecht is.  
Hij weet wel dat hij zich zorgen moet maken over zijn broertje of in ieder geval naar hem moet vragen, maar hij kan het niet op brengen. Hij hoeft Bill nooit meer te zien.  
Baptiste komt dichter bij, pakt Toms hand en staart in zijn ogen als hij vertelt dat Bill in coma ligt. 

‘Bill is waarschijnlijk meerdere keren met zijn hoofd hard tegen de grond geslagen. Wat is er nou precies gebeurd? De politie denkt dat jullie aangevallen zijn? Is dat waar?’ 

Tom moet zijn man zeggen dat dat niet waar is, maar hij kan het niet. Als het sporen onder-zoek is afgerond, zullen ze de waarheid toch wel weten. Maar voor nu, maakt het allemaal niets uit. Hij haat het liegen tegen Baptiste maar hij kan de woorden gewoon weg niet over zijn lippen krijgen, dus zegt hij dat hij zich niets kan herinneren. 

Ook als de politie komt en hem vraagt wat er volgens hem is gebeurd veinst hij geheugenverlies.  
Natuurlijk komen ze erachter dat wat ze dachten dat andere mensen waren, de honden waren. Ze vinden het een ongeluk en er komt geen proces. Een uit de hand gelopen ruzie, het brengt Bill niet terug. 

Natuurlijk komt het verhaal in de kranten en op het internet terecht. De fans zijn verdeeld. Gustav en Georg heeft hij al dagen niet meer gezien. Hij wil niet naar het huis van zijn moeder en haar nieuwe vriend en van zijn vader heeft hij al jaren niet niets meer vernomen, maar hij mag volgens de arts niet naar huis als daar niemand is die voor hem kan zorgen. Dus neemt Baptiste hem mee naar zijn ouders, in Marseille. 

Zijn moeder staat wel even te kijken, maar ze is gelukkig makkelijk en voor het goed en wel tot hem doorgedrongen is ligt hij in het bed van zijn echtgenoot.  
Hij is nog steeds erg moe en ademen gaat moeilijk met zoveel gekneusde ribben. Maar de blauwe plekken zijn aan het helen. 

Het is inmiddels twee weken na het ongeval en Bill schijnt bij bewustzijn gekomen te zijn. Dat wil echter niet zeggen dat hij zijn tweelingbroer wil zien. Sterker nog hij heeft volgens hun moeder, bij wie hij nu schijnt te verblijven, laten weten dat hij Tom als schuldige aangewezen heeft. Tom had hem willen vermoorden en Bill wil een rechtszaak.  
In Marseille is Tom is met stomheid geslagen. Hij weet echt niet wat hij hier nu mee aan moet.

Om hem afleiding te geven vertelt Baptiste’s moeder Julia Tom over een voorval toen Baptiste nog heel erg klein was en ze hem had betrapt in de kleren van haar zelf. Ze had toen al geweten wat voor jongen Baptiste zou worden. Het waren echter haar hoge hakken waar hij het meest mee speelde. Ze was dan ook niet verbaast geweest dat hij in meerdere fotoshoots op hoge hakken was gefotografeerd. Die hoge hakken waren nou precies waarom hij zo naar die foto’s van Baptiste had gestaard. 

Hij had die passie ook, maar door zijn flamboyante broertje had hij nooit de kans gehad om er veel mee te experimenteren. Hij had ook altijd met de hoge hakken van zijn moeder gespeeld. Maar hij had altijd het gevoel gehad dat dat iets vreemds was en had het dan ook zo veel mo-gelijk onderdrukt. Tot ver in zijn puberteit, totdat Tokio Hotel populair werd en hij fangirls ontdekte. Hij had de meisjes die met hem naar bed wilde voor het uitkiezen en dus koos hij voor degene in hoge hakken. Maar naar verloop van tijd bleek dat toch niet te zijn wat hij wil-de. Hij wilde die hakken zelf dragen, dat kon hij echter aan niemand vertellen. 

Op een dag waren ze in Londen, het was hun eerste keer in Engeland geweest, en het was nog niet zo’n compleet gekkenhuis als tegenwoordig. Het was ver voor de tijd van de stalkers ge-weest. En natuurlijk moest shopaholic Bill naar Harrods en daar had hij ze gezien. 

Jimmy Choo schoenen. 

Hij was op slag verliefd geweest. En terwijl zijn broertje zich aan de handtassen had lopen vergapen, had hij voor het eerst met trillende handen een schoen vast gehouden met zo’n obsceen hoge hak, dat het hem deed duizelen. Hij wist toen meteen dat hij ze zou kopen en dat had hij gedaan. De smoes die hij tegen zijn broertje had opgehangen wist hij niet meer. Het enige dat hij wel wist was dat hij de schoenen van zijn dromen had gekocht.  
Die avond alleen op zijn hotel kamer had hij ze op het bed neer gezet en er een hele tijd naar gestaard. Hij had nog nooit zoveel geld in een keer aan kleding uitgegeven en het had een hele tijd geduurd voordat hij eindelijk de moed had gehad ze aan te trekken. Zijn hart klopte in zijn keel en zijn mond was droog. Hij had het gevoel dat er vleermuizen in zijn buik rond-zwierven, hij was zo bang geweest dat zijn broer of iemand anders van de crew hem zou betrappen. Hoewel hij de deur van zijn hotelkamer op slot zat.  
Hij voelt zich thuis hier bij deze mensen in Marseille. Maar hij voelt zich ook schuldig. Hij moet ze vertellen over het gevecht met zijn broertje en dat hij gelijk heeft dat hij hem heeft geprobeerd te vermoorden, want hoe hij het ook wendt of keert uiteindelijk is dat wat er gebeurd is. 

En ondanks alles mist hij Bill en wil hij dolgraag naar hem toe, ook al zegt zijn broertje dat hij hem niet wil zien. Maar diep in zijn hart weet Tom dat Bill zich net zo ellendig over het voorval voelt als hijzelf. 

Hij zit in Baptiste’s kamer naar buiten te staren, maar hij ziet niets, hij ziet slechts het lichaam van zijn broertje, hij weet niet hoelang, maar het moet lang geweest zijn want hij hoort zijn vriend onrustig door de kamer lopen. Hij kijkt op en merkt dat het al donker is buiten.  
‘Wat is er? Je bent zo stil? Is er iets dat je moet vertellen?’

‘Ja, maar ik weet niet hoe?’

‘Begin maar bij het begin.’

‘Ik was boos, zo boos. Hij gebruikte me als een deurmat. Ik was het zat zo zat, om altijd maar naar zijn pijpen te dansen. Dat ik niet gezien werd. En daar stond hij dan met die twee keffers in zijn armen, terwijl ik met die zware koffers sjouwde. Ik weet nog dat ik ze in de hal neer-zette. Maar toen sloegen bij mij de stoppen door. En het volgende moment waren we aan het vechten. En ja ik wilde hem dood op dat moment. En ik sloeg zijn hoofd tegen de grond. Maar ik heb ook de ambulance gebeld.’

‘Je wilt naar hem toe, hé?’ 

Tom reageert niet.

‘Kom dan gaan we!’ 

Tien minuten later zitten ze in de auto en zijn ze onderweg naar Duitsland. Baptiste brengt hen naar het ouderlijk huis van Tom en Bill. 

De volgende ochtend arriveren ze in Maagdenburg. En Tom is op van de zenuwen. Het liefst zou hij direct rechtsomkeert maken. Maar Baptiste houdt hem tegen. ‘Ik heb niet dat hele end voor niets gereden.’

Samen lopen ze naar de voordeur en het is maar goed dat Baptiste hem zo stevig vast heeft want anders had hij zich toch nog bedacht en zelf de auto terug naar Marseille gereden. Het is dus ook Baptiste die aanbelt.

Bill doet open. 

Tom vindt dat hij er slecht uitziet geen make-up, blond haar, hij is dunner dan ooit. Hij heeft wallen onder zijn ogen en hij heeft een joggingpak aan, dat Tom herkent als een van de zijne. Bill verzuipt er in. Kortom Bill ziet er allesbehalve uit als een diva, meer een angstige tiener, die zich geen houding kan geven. Het maakt dat Tom zich verschrikkelijk schuldig voelt, dit was niet zoals hij Bill zich had voorgesteld. Hun moeder had hem doen geloven dat Bill veel zelfverzekerder was. 

Bill stapt opzij, zodat ze naar binnen kunnen. Tom doet het op de automatische piloot. Gedachteloos gaat hij op de bank in de huiskamer zitten. 

De honden snuffelen aan hem en hij merkt het in eerste instantie niet eens. Hij ontdekt het pas als de Duitse korthaar op zijn schoot heeft plaats genomen. Hij schijnt niet boos te zijn dat zijn baasje hem zolang alleen heeft gelaten, hij is slechts blij dat hij er weer is. Zijn staart is niet stil te krijgen en hij likt zijn handen en zijn gezicht en likt de tranen weg. Tom huilt nooit, maar nu kan hij de tranen niet stoppen, zijn schouders schokken. 

Hij voelt hoe iemand naast hem op de bank komt zitten, maar hij kijkt niet op. Hij houdt zijn gezicht in de hals van de hond gedrukt en de armen om het lichaam van het beest, zijn voorpoten steunen op zijn nog steeds schokkende schouders. De hond is gestopt met het bewegen van zijn staart en het likken van Toms gezicht. Hij lijkt te beseffen dat zijn baasje getroost moet worden en laat zijn kop op een van zijn poten rusten. 

Tom voelt armen om zijn middel, hij kijkt naar beneden naar waar de handen zijn, ze hebben lange vingers en lange nagels. Bill. Hij voelt hoe zijn jongere broertje zich tegen hem aan nes-telt en in zijn oren fluistert. Het duurt even voor de woorden zijn hersenen hebben bereikt maar dan stopt hij subiet met huilen en kijkt om. Recht in de ogen van Bill. Hij ziet de liefde er in. Hij voelt zich er beter door, maar niet genoeg om het schuldgevoel de baas te worden. Hij mompelt sorry en duwt de hond van zijn schoot af. Twee seconden later heeft Bill die plaats in genomen. 

Even later neemt hij hem mee naar zijn slaapkamer. Tom staart naar het bed van zijn broertje, want op het sprei liggen schoenen, niet zo maar schoenen, schoenen uit de laatste collectie van Jimmy Choo. 

‘What the fuck!’ zegt Tom als hij de eindelijk zijn stem weer gevonden heeft.  
‘Dat is toch wat je wilt? Ik heb die foto’s van Baptiste gevonden en die schoenen in je tas. Wil je dat ik ze draag, ik heb geoefend. Nu weet ik waarom je die grijze laarzen zo mooi vond. Als ik ze draag blijf je dan?’

‘Nee, ik denk dat je me verkeerd begrijpt. Ik wil niet dat jij ze draagt maar ik wil ze zelf dra-gen.’  
‘Eh, wat?’  
‘Ja daarvoor had ik ze gekocht, om ze zelf te dragen.’  
‘Oh, nou begrijp ik het je bent verliefd.’  
‘Verloofd en getrouwd.’  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘Ja we zijn getrouwd.’  
‘En ik was er niet bij’  
‘Niemand was er bij Bill.’  
‘Jij bent getrouwd en ik was er niet bij!’  
‘Ja klopt.’  
‘Ik wil foto’s’  
‘Die we ook al niet.’  
‘Zijn jullie dan wel echt getrouwd.’  
‘Ja, ik kan je de akte wel laten zien.’  
‘Dat hoeft niet, maar jij wil dus laarzen dragen?’  
‘Nee, hoge hakken wil ik dragen.’  
Dan komt hun moeder, Simone, binnen. ‘Oh, nog steeds? Ik weet nog dat je vroeger de mijne droeg. En trouwens wie is die mooie jongen op de overloop.’  
‘Dat is mijn man, Baptiste,’ zegt Tom. Simone kijkt vragend van Tom naar Bill. ‘Wist jij hier iets van?’  
‘Ja, dat is mijn zwager. Maar ik heb het ook pas net gehoord.’  
‘Mijn baby is getrouwd en ik wist van niets. Ik ben hevig teleurgesteld in je Tom.’ Simone gaat op het bed zitten. ‘Mooie laarzen, schat. Ze zullen je vast mooi staan. Maar dan moet je er wel een mooie jurk of rok bij aan.’  
‘Ik denk dat dat wel te regelen valt, toch, Baptiste?’ Bill wenkt de jongen dichterbij. ‘Ik zie dat de honden je al geaccepteerd hebben. Dan kan ik niet achter blijven. Welkom tot de familie. Maar je begrijpt nu dat toch wel nu er geen foto’s van de trouwerij zijn, je die voor mijn moeder en mij natuurlijk moet overdoen. Ik wil foto’s en taart en een feest. Een heel groot feest.’  
‘En je weet het wat Bill wil Bill krijgt,’ vult Tom zijn broer aan. ‘We zullen het opnieuw moeten doen.’ 

HET EINDE


End file.
